Con un poco de suerte
by Bennett J
Summary: Nozaki Mayu sólo se esfuerza si el judo está involucrado, sus pensamientos y acciones giran en torno al deporte que le gusta, pero ahora hay algo más que lo distrae, algo que lo perturba. Un tal Mikoto Mikoshiba.
1. Fragmento I

Nozaki Mayu era el epítome de la haraganería.

Era conocido por todos sus compañeros de clase que durante las lecciones se la pasaría dormido, apoyado en su pupitre y que haría el menor esfuerzo posible en cualquier actividad que le fuese encomendada. La mayoría se acostumbró a eso, y aunque fue un poco chocante ver que de la noche a la mañana se convertía en un chico super popular, buenísimo en los deportes y con excelentes notas, sólo sus compañeros del club de judo sabían que se debía a su temor de que lo sacaran del equipo./

Cualquier esfuerzo provechoso para las actividades de su club parecía valer la pena, al menos desde el punto de vista de Mayu.

Luego de varias veces verlo poniendo, más o menos, atención en clase, a nadie sorprendió que volviera a quedarse dormido sobre el pupitre. Y aunque si les preocupó aquellas ocasiones en las que apenas pisaba el salón de clases, caía rendido sin "batería", la nueva situación terminó por ser habitual.

No así el motivo de los desvelos de Mayu.

Sólo un par de sus amigos sabían que se pasaba bastante más horas de lo que era saludable, conversando con una chica mayor que era seguidora de su blog.

Por supuesto, la chica en cuestión, una tal Mamiko, parecía bastante entusiasmada con su correspondencia electrónica para contestar casi de inmediato a casi cada mensaje que Mayu le enviaba, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse un par de veces, sintiéndose algo culpable, si Mamiko dejaría de estar tan presta a responderle si supiera que se trataba de un chico.

Obviamente aquel pensamiento era demasiado problemático como para prosperar y Mayu se limitó a continuar contestando.

Otra cosa que se había vuelto una costumbre en Mayu era visitar la casa de Mikoto.

Parte de su trabajo como capitán del equipo de judo, consistía en motivar a todos los miembros a practicar arduamente todos sus movimientos, por eso había comenzado a dibujar un manual de ayuda para los chicos.

Había en un principio, emulado el trabajo de su hermano como artista manga, sin embargo, los gustos de los integrantes del equipo estaban más encaminados a los de Mikoto, quien era un admirador y coleccionador ávido.

Tenía montones de manga y figurillas que podía utilizar como referencia y jamás le había negado la entrada a su casa.

Cierto era que regularmente le miraba receloso desde alguna esquina, pero dar explicaciones requería más energía de la que estaba dispuesto a gastar, bastante tenía con dibujar el manual. Al terminar siempre se despedía con la misma pregunta: "¿Puedo venir la siguiente semana?" y la confirmación mediante un asentimiento de cabeza de Mikoto era suficiente para hacerlo aparecer siete días después, parpadeando demasiado por el sueño y arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación de quien podría considerarse su proveedor.

Mayu empieza a entender un poco más a Mikoto.

Tímido, pese a que sus palabras casi siempre lo muestran como alguien atrevido y tiene una apariencia más bien llamativa, Mayu ha aprendido en este tiempo que si Mikoto fuese una chica sería bastante parecida a la heroína del manga de su hermano.

Un día, un par de halagos dichos en el momento correcto, eso cree Mayu, hacen que Mikoto se acerque a él y acceda a posar para unos bocetos de su manual.

Aunque Mayu desecha pronto la idea, un dibujo sobre un muchacho no será popular entre los miembros de su club. Sin embargo la sonrisa avergonzada de Mikoto le obligan a seguir dibujando y pronto los bocetos sobre poses de judo pasan a segundo plano y se asemejan cada vez más a las de las figurillas en los estantes de la habitación de su benefactor.

En un momento, que Mayu puede recordar perfectamente esa misma noche antes de dormir, Mikoto, medio recostado en el suelo, gira la cabeza un poco, pese a que la pose no está hecha para que mire en dirección de Mayu, quien permanecía sentado frente al escritorio.

Sus ojos se ven bastante grandes y tienen un brillo de excitación que incluso Mayu es capaz de identificar. No sabe en qué, con exactitud, está pensando Mikoto, pero en sus quince años, Nozaki Mayu nunca antes sintió algo similar.

El deseo de acercarse y tirarlo de espaldas es diferente al que siente durante algún encuentro de judo, quiere ver, desde encima de él, aquella mirada brillante, los labios abiertos luego de dejar escapar un jadeo por la repentina posición y quiere, de verdad que quiere, presionarse contra Mikoto.

Pero sacude la cabeza, turbado, y cuando mira hacia su dibujo, nota horrorizado que ha dibujado aquella imagen con una semejanza entre ellos que le retuerce el estómago.

Mira al mayor con grandes ojos que demuestran su sorpresa y rápido guarda los folios antes de que Mikoto pida mirarlos. De todos modos no parece no encontrar nada extraño en aquella situación.

—A veces también hacemos cosas en casa de Nozaki… eh, tu hermano mayor. —responde como adivinando los pensamientos de Mayu.

El Nozaki menor no quiere pensar demasiado en el calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se apresuró a desterrar cualquier imagen que estuviese por formarse en su cabeza.

Tampoco quiere ponerle nombre a aquello que sintió y esa vez, al despedirse, no preguntó por regresar la siguiente semana.


	2. Fragmento II

Mayu decide que no puede preguntar a los chicos de su salón de clases. Requiere de más energía de la que está dispuesto a gastar.

No quiere decir exactamente lo que sintió, pues si bien su pereza lo caracteriza, no así su poco entendimiento. Además, ha leído suficiente manga romántico para saber que lo que sintió, mirando a Mikoto, es exactamente lo que Suzuki siente cuando ve a Mamiko, o cuando Sakura mira a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo cuando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil se ilumina, decide que su Mamiko, al ser una mujer mayor sabría entenderlo. Y de todos modos los mensajes que intercambia con ella son algo más largos cada vez.

_"Creo que me he enamorado."_

Teclea cuando se decide finalmente. La respuesta llega casi de inmediato y se da prisa en leer.

_"¿Por qué dices eso?"_

Y se apresura a describir lo que sintió al ver al amigo de su hermano mayor. Obviamente omite algunas partes, como el dibujo subido de tono que descansa en el fondo del escritorio de su cajón. No se atrevió a tirarlo a la basura.

_"Parece que lo estás."_

Recibe como respuesta. Muy corta para toda la confusión que Mayu siente en ese momento.

_"Lo siento, no sé mucho de estas cosas."_

Es el mensaje que llega unos segundos después.

Mayu decide que Mamiko, pese a ser mayor, es algo tonta.

Piensa entonces en acudir a su hermano mayor. Su hermano nunca le ha decepcionado y después de todo, parece entendido en el tema que le preocupa. Mayu podría dejarlo pasar, pero de todos modos ya está ahí, esperando paciente a que su hermano abra la puerta. Regresar a casa sin siquiera decirle hola sería energía gastada en vano.

La puerta se abre, pero no es Umetaro quien se encuentra al otro lado.

Mikoto es quien lo mira sorprendido.

Mayu no quiere ni pensar por qué siente el deseo de regresar corriendo a la estación quemándole en el pecho.

Pero es normal que Mikoto esté ahí ¿no? Es amigo de su hermano mayor después de todo.

Cuando se adentra en el departamento, no admitirá que siente alivio al ver a la pequeña Sakura sentada en la mesa baja, que es donde Mikoto también se sienta.

Nozaki está agachado frente a su escritorio mientras masculla cosas sobre el desarrollo de una relación tan complicada en la que un tal Seo está involucrado. Mayu se sienta en uno de los lados libres de la mesa.

Mira de reojo el trabajo que están haciendo los dos asistentes, pero no pasan más de dos minutos cuando consigue traer un almohadón de la habitación. Lo acomoda cerca de la mesa y se enrosca, abrazando sus piernas. En momentos como ese, se dice, es mejor dormir.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, Mikoto está mirando la televisión, bastante entretenido con un comercial sobre los animes que estarán de estreno para el verano. Se nota contento y Mayu se incorpora y mira a todos lados.

—Fueron a comprar ingredientes para la cena. —escucha que dice, mientras bebe un trago de su café de lata. Mikoto sabe de su usual haraganería, pues se acerca a gatas hasta donde Mayu permanece enroscado como un gato flojo. Le tiende una lata con una bebida que ya está fría, pero no le da importancia. La sonrisa de Mikoto, cuando toma la lata, provoca algo en Mayu, no sabe exactamente qué, pero siente como su brazo se estira y sujeta la muñeca de Mikoto, tirando de él.

Lo mira perder el equilibrio y caerle encima. Aprieta por un momento los párpados cuando siente el peso del otro golpearlo, pero no lo suelta y por el contrario su otro brazo sube hasta sujetarlo de un costado. El sonido de la lata golpeando el piso ahora lo recuerda lejano, quizá rodó hacia algún lado.

Mikoto, por supuesto, no esperaba que aquel muchacho se moviera con tanta rapidez, acostumbrado a su actitud más bien holgazana, piensa que todo es culpa de su más bien reciente torpeza.

—Mikoto… —masculla con aquel honorífico que le delata como alguien menor dirigiéndose a un mayor. Mikoshiba lo mira y un fuerte sonrojo comienza a colorear sus mejillas.

—Lo siento… —musita a su vez, entre cortado, nervioso, el rojo extendiéndose hasta la piel de su cuello.

Mayu decide que aquello le gusta. El calor. La excitación de la anticipación…

Los ojos de Mikoto atento a su rostro.

Y entonces la mano que estaba en un costado del mayor, sube hasta su nuca, empujándolo hacía abajo, Mikoshiba demasiado aturdido como para hacer otra cosa que mirar como Mayu se acercaba a su rostro al tiempo que cerraba sus párpados, se queda paralizado.

Nozaki y Sakura llegan y se encuentran a Mayu enroscado en la misma posición de cuando se marcharon. Mikoshiba no está por ningún lado, seguramente había tenido que irse sin llegar a despedirse de ellos.

Ambos se encogen de hombros.

Mayu no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera cuando Sakura y Nozaki comienzan a comer, por lo que lo creen dormido, pero la verdad era que su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza que cuando entrena, y no siente la suficiente fuerza para poder mirar a nadie a la cara, no sin recordar el rostro sonrojado de Mikoshiba.


	3. Fragmento III

Mikoto Mikoshiba es un chico muy atractivo.

Las chicas de la escuela lo miran como si fuese un príncipe, además de alguien muy experimentado en temas como el amor, las salidas y el arte de los encuentros. Es popular con los chicos porque irremediablemente, allá donde va con seguridad habrá chicas lindas y montones de ellas si su mejor amiga, Kashima, lo acompaña.

La verdad es que Mikoshiba es un lamentable fraude.

Las chicas le ponen nervioso y las barbaridades que suelta cada que una de ellas está cerca, le han acarreado más problemas que cosas buenas.

Es valiente, pero muy desconfiado. Es agradable, y aunque se esfuerza demasiado en mantener su pantalla de chico popular, pues unos cuantos halagos lo hacen volverse atrevido, después se convierte en alguien sumamente receloso de los demás.

Sin embargo es buen amigo, se esfuerza siempre al máximo y tiene un corazón noble.

Pero también es un otaku de closet. No uno de esos tipos demasiado obsesionados y agresivos que luego te topas en la calle, no, a él le avergüenza demasiado que le gusten los juegos de citas, las figurillas y los mangas, por eso se empeña en ocultarlo y sólo algunos amigos cercanos saben de sus gustos.

Que a Mayu le llamara la atención su colección, lo descolocó, lo atacaron el recelo y la vergüenza, pero igual sintió un calorcillo en el pecho la primera vez que aquel joven estudiante de secundaria se acercó a él y pidió ver su habitación.

Al principio aceptó, por tratarse del hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos, después se acostumbró al chico y poco a poco fue acercándose más a él. Era un poquito más sencillo que hablar con las chicas en general y no decía tantas barbaridades con él como lo hacía con las mujeres.

Se sentía muy a gusto con él… al menos hasta aquella fatídica tarde en la que Mayu lo besó.

Y sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían y su cuerpo se estremecía al recordarlo tan solo. Era tremendamente inquietante y que en su mente se barajara la idea de que aquel contacto le había gustado, era sólo producto del estúpido y romántico manga de Nozaki, él negaría con fervor haberlo disfrutado y achacaría su nerviosismo a los desmedidos latidos de su corazón.

El pulso acelerado te hace pensar las cosas más inverosímiles después de todo ¿no?

Mayu no apareció por dos semanas en su habitación, y lo único que lo mantuvo distraído fue la correspondencia que tenía con Mayumayu, una chica que tenía un blog en el que subía dibujos que hacía, la mayoría (si no es que todos) esquemas con posiciones de judo, con chicas que eran muy similares a los gustos de Mikoshiba.

Tenían una relación amistosa por correspondencia mediante la cual conversaban de casi cualquier cosa, pero no profundizaban más allá.

_"¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada."_

Se atrevió a escribirle al final. Mayumayu había confesado creerse enamorada, por lo que suponía que ella tenía más experiencia que él en esos temas, pese a ser menor en edad.

_"Me gusta estar con él."_

Fue la respuesta que recibió.

_"Y como me mira."_

Esa llegó casi de inmediato y rememoró los momentos que pasó al lado de Mayu y descubrió que le gustaba estar con él, y la forma en que sus ojos oscuros se posaban en él.

_"Nos besamos."_

Mikoshiba sintió entonces un calor abrasador.

Él también había sido besado.

_"Me gustó."_

_"Pero creo que a él no tanto."_

Mikoshiba se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el rostro cruzando los brazos por encima de su cara. Mayumayu con seguridad era una chica lindísima, ¿por qué un chico podría rechazar a alguien como ella? Suspiró y tecleó una respuesta.

_"A mí también me besaron… y me gustó."_


	4. Fragmento IV

Mikoshiba era muy vergonzoso. Podía, en un principio, no parecerlo, pero después de que su imprudente boca soltara cualquier barbaridad _sobreloquefuera_ llegaba el embarazoso momento en que se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o decía.

Pero era necesario, pensó en este punto, hacer algo al respecto de todo ese drama, puesto que sabía que Mayu no haría nada más después de aquel beso, no estaba seguro de si el otro estaba consciente al momento de besarlo o sólo estaba medio dormido, pero tomaría el riesgo.

Aún tenía recuerdos medio perturbadores de aquel borrador en el que él y Nozaki habían dado un final al protagonista de un juego de citas al lado de Tomoda, su mejor amigo, una historia de romance homosexual que los había dejado con una agridulce satisfacción al terminarlo. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo hacer una historia en un manga que vivirlo en carne propia.

¡Pero se documentó!

Lo lamentó en serio, no fue bueno para su corazón leer todo aquel manga pervertido que pudo pedir online, Sin embargo, era necesario para la empresa que estaba por emprender. Uno no se avienta de cabeza al despeñadero sin saber del todo que hay debajo.

Al final se plantó delante de la puerta de la familia Nozaki y esperó paciente.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos diez minutos, ya casi cuando Mikoshiba había decidido retirarse, y la cara sorprendida de Mayu (aunque más adormilada, si debía mencionar) fue lo que lo recibió.

—Estaba dormido. —se justificó, mientras se hacía a un lado, invitándole a pasar con ello. —Mis papás salieron, por eso nadie más abrió.

Eran ya dos frases, demasiado para los estándares de Mayu, pensó Mikoshiba.

Las veces anteriores, Mayu había sabido perfectamente a donde llevar a Mikoto: la habitación de su hermano mayor, pero Umetaro no estaba ahí, por lo que se quedó parado en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer.

—Vine a verte a ti. —respondió nervioso Mikoshiba, como adivinando los pensamientos de Mayu. El menor asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, Mikoshiba se sentó en un enorme cojín que había cerca del televisor de la habitación de Mayu, mientras el otro salía de la habitación para traer el té.

Su madre lo golpearía si sabía que habían tenido un huésped y no había actuado como un correcto anfitrión. Aunque con sinceridad no sabía preparar el té, se encontró con unos pastelitos que había dejado Umetaro en su última visita y unas latas de café en el refrigerador. Eso fue lo que llevó a su habitación.

Cuando entró, Mikoto había acercado el cojín hasta la mesita baja en la que se dedicaba a estudiar (cuando lo hacía), por lo que colocó la bandeja ahí y se sentó frente a él, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

—Sobre el otro día… —comenzó Mikoshiba, Mayu lo miró fijamente.

—Me gustas, Mikoto. —confesó rápidamente Mayu, seguramente porque era más sencillo de esa manera.

Mikoshiba se sonrojó, casi salta hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, y un calor que se extendía desde su estómago cuando su mirada se fijó en la de Mayu.

Mayu al final, después de varios minutos (u horas, ninguno de los dos lo supo en realidad) se acercó hasta Mikoshiba y lo besó otra vez.

Mikoshiba, esta vez, correspondió.


End file.
